Rose, Tiempo e Infinito
by Venom Rocks
Summary: Ella no lo sabía. Ella era todo. Una insignificante partícula del sistema universal, un punto hacia el billonésimo decimal ubicado en un lugar del entramado del Tiempo y el Espacio. Era nada, una humana. Era todo porque para él no había otra cosa. 10th DoctorxRose


;D Espero les guste!

**Rose, Tiempo e Infinito**

Si había algo de lo que el Doctor estaba seguro, era que el Universo y el Infinito eran prácticamente uno. El Tiempo. El Espacio. El Espacio en un Tiempo y el Tiempo configurándolo todo: A su TARDIS, al rotor, a los motores y al Ojo de la Armonía, al Vórtice, a _él mismo_.

El Tiempo era un todo. Todo y nada. ¿Qué era el tiempo? El tiempo no servía para nada.

El pensamiento era viejo; las sensaciones, nuevas: No dejaban de fascinarlo, no dejaban de saberle extraño y picante, un poco dulce y algo agrio. Aún más cuando la veía sentada en el umbral de la puerta, con las piernas al aire, el rostro frente a la brisa y los ojos brillosos bajo las estrellas de la Galaxia Xlutersiana con cinco sistemas solares, 1 millón quinientos mil supernovas y 6700 agujeros negros. La veía y pensaba. Pensaba en lo que sobrevivía y moría con y junto al Tiempo, su Tiempo.

Seguro ella también pensaba, le gustaría que fuese él en quien lo hiciera. ¿Por qué? Él lo sabía al dedillo, con la lengua en un enredo y las neuronas en una fiesta colorida que prefería cortarle el razonamiento. No lo diría. No ese día.

Y pensó, de nuevo y por un momento, que una cosa así solo podía hacerla el Infinito. Ese Infinito agridulce, extraño y picante; el Tiempo que le enredaba la cabeza y excitaba sus sentidos y curiosidad sobrehumana. Ese era el Tiempo que lo había arrullado hasta el sueño, que lo había hecho conocer todo lo que sus bien pagados más de novecientos años habían hecho con él y, principalmente, el Tiempo mismo que le había enseñado a amar cada una de las estrellas y cada especie, perdonar a los Daleks, alimentar su genio y humanidad.

Eso, la humanidad, era ya algo fundamental para él. Necesario. Sabía que una vez que se contagiaba de los humanos terrestres probablemente no habría vuelta atrás. Sin embargo, nunca vaciló en contagiarse desde ese foco infeccioso rosado y amarillo, de metro sesenta, cabello rubio y grandes ojos azules. Tomó su mano, corrió con ella, y se contagió hasta la perdición. A esas alturas el Tiempo, el Infinito, ya no le parecieron ni tan picantes o ni tan agridulces. Era más como dulce dulce y tibio tibio, algo con textura, agradable a la lengua, cremoso, un poco empalagoso pero adictivo desde el síntoma.

Era Rose. Rose Tyler. La humana.

Ella era ella y él era él; ninguno era ni como el Tiempo ni como el Infinito. Probablemente menos ella que él, pero eso era un absurdo. Los absurdos siempre fueron un juego lógico peligroso. Algunos parecían acertados, más pronto caían en la sospecha de falacia y luego en el irrebatible absurdo. Él era un absurdo. Un algo regado en el Tiempo y el Espacio derivado al azar, a fuerzas que él conocía y controlaba, que ignoraba, desafiaba y con las que jugaba para al final caer en el opuesto más contrario que terminaba siendo nada y al mismo tiempo la totalidad de su existencia.

No era nada para nadie; no había nadie que sea un nadie digno de su raza. Era todo para alguien; había un alguien que era digno de ser todo para lo que consideraba todo.

Ella no lo sabía. Ella era todo. Una insignificante partícula del sistema universal, un punto hacia el billonésimo decimal ubicado en un lugar del entramado del Tiempo y el Espacio. Era nada, una humana. Era todo porque para él no había otra cosa. Era todo para un Señor del Tiempo solo, cuando miraba las estrellas y balanceaba las piernas por fuera de la TARDIS y sonreía y abría más lo ojos azules, cuando desplegaba y curveaba los labios rosa, cuando pensaba que él debía ser todo y ella nada.

Rose era muy generosa. Probablemente él era un tirano.

Controlaba el tiempo, lo evaluaba y dejaba fluir. Veía ¡Sabía! Que el Tiempo era el Infinito y que el Infinito era el todo multiplicado por otro Infinito. Un todo completo. Un todo color a Rose. Sucesión de pensamientos con sus respectivos resultados: Rose era el Infinito.

Rose era todo y nada. El Infinito era un todo y una nada inexplicable. Rose era igual al Infinito, el Infinito era el tiempo y Rose y el Tiempo eran uno con él, con la TARDIS, el rotor, los motores, el Ojo de la Armonía, y el Vórtice del tiempo junto a su Lobo Feroz.

¿Por qué Rose tendría que ser todo? Porque era su todo, y ya no importaba nada. La verdad era que ya no había ni Tiempo ni Infinito, ni nadas ni todos. Solo Rose sentada, mirando el espacio.

Solo Rose y el Doctor que sonrió con las manos en los bolsillos y se le acercó con la sonrisa pícara del inicio de una aventura. Del inicio de un todo, de su todo.


End file.
